Primary purpose of this research is to develop mathematical theories of population dynamics of mutant genes on the basis of the recent development that at the molecular level most of the new mutations occurring in a population are different from the preexisting alleles, and apply the theories developed to human and other populations. The specific aims in the current year and in the near future are: (1) to study the mathematical and statistical properties of the measures of genetic distance proposed by Nei (1971) and apply the theory in the study of evolution of man and other organisms, and (2) to investigate the population dynamics of deleterious mutations and multiple loci in subdivided populations. Further properties of genetic distance, particularly the relationship between genetic distance and nucleotide substitution will be explored. The statistical method of constructing phylogenetic trees will also be studied. The mechanism of microdifferentiation of populations will be studied.